Nothing Like The High Life
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: This is a Jasmine/Jason/Bart story.  Please feel free to read and comment. x
1. Phase One Complete

Phase One Complete

"_I've told you already. I am not taking you out wearing that thing."_

Jasmine's protests fell on deaf ears.

"_But we're going shopping." _

She had deliberately changed into one of her brother's more worn huddys and a pair of comfortable, but frayed jeans.

"_Exactly. We are going out into the public eye._ Heidi was dressed in a Jennifer Lopez design summer dress with a diamante shawl and open-toed heels. She wouldn't have looked out of place on the red carpet, but as Jasmine was sick of pointing out, she would shopping on Chester High Street. _You never know Jas. The paps get everywhere."_

"_And I am sure they are just as bored of dad's latest infidelity as we are."_

She shot back as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"_Just change, will you?"_

**SLAM** was the only answer she received.

"_Can't you give her a break?_ Carl sighed as he entered the kitchen, having nearly been ran over on the stairs by his fuming daughter. _She's fifteen and definitely not a glamour model. You will just have to accept you like different things. You are never going to get Jas into clothes like you are."_

"_But she doesn't even try. She has a figure most girls would die for and she wants to wear football shirts, those disgusting jumper things and jeans."_

"_Most teenage girls prefer them nowadays. I hardly see any walking around in skirts or dresses, going to tea parties."_

"_But she could look so beautiful."_

"_She does anyway. That Bart or Homer…the McQueen lad obviously thinks she does."_

"_Yeah, well he's not the one who has to see her in those dratted things day in day out."_

"_And if you play your cards right neither will you."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Well if you pick your battles you could get her to go out with you and then you could to use your words 'pick something pretty' for her."_

"_She still wouldn't wear it. It would be a complete waste of money."_

"_Well use mine."_

Flashing his most charming smile he handed her his Platinum Gold bank card.

"_And what's the catch?" _

Heidi couldn't help feeling slightly suspicious of her husband's motives, after all the supposed infidelity rumours had in fact been closer to the truth than she would have liked. Why was he so desperate to be nice all of a sudden?

"_No catch what so ever. I'm just trying to keep the peace. Besides after a stressful couple of months you deserve a treat. But if you don't want it…" _

Teasingly Carl tried to hold the card out of her reach, but he had forgotten she was wearing heels.

"_Now I never said that."_

Smiling, she dug her heal into his toe, grabbed the card from his hands and headed upstairs. This was going to be so much fun.

'_And that is phase one complete. _ Carl smiled smugly at his own brilliance. _Bitch.'_ She really had hurt his foot.


	2. Earlier That Afternoon

Earlier That Afternoon

Everyone was out of the house, so Jasmine had taken the rare opportunity to vegetate in front of the television. She made herself a BLT sandwich and a mug of hot chocolate and was settled to watch Boy's Don't Cry, which she had borrowed from the library for research purposes, when there was a knock at the door.

'_Ignore it.'_ She maintained her position and turned up the volume.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Creeping up to the window she peeped out to see who was disturbing her peace.

'_Oh God_. She ducked out of sight extremely quickly as she saw Bart McQueen on the doorstep. _What does he want?' _

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"_Jas. Jas are you there? I need to ask a favour."_

She could hardly continue to ignore him. After all he could hear the television and if he happened to pass the window he would see it was on. But on the other hand she knew if she let him in she was very unlikely to get rid of him quickly. They had literally met two weeks ago as they had started in the same class at the local high school at the same time and she was fairly certain he fancied her, but she definitely didn't feel the same way. It's not that she couldn't see he was attractive, in fact compared to several of the other boys that had fancied her previously he was a sex God, the problem she had was more personal.

Jasmine had always felt different. Although she was built like a Barbie doll she preferred to wear scruffy jeans and sweatshirts, much to her mother's displeasure. But it wasn't all about the clothes. She loved sports, being dirty and the general rough and tumble her male friends usually got themselves into. In fact she often felt more like them than any of the girls she knew.

Then puberty hit and that's when she was convinced of her difference. Jasmine realized her obsession was not about dating a boy, but about being one. She became very isolated and self conscious about her body as she became more interested in male genitalia, the look and the feel intrigued and excited her, not that anyone paid much attention, as she was on the periphery of her parent's superstar status.

When she turned fifteen, she started talking to other people online who were experiencing similar feelings and she found out about the possibility of hormone treatments she could use to change her gender. But she wanted to be completely prepared before exploring the options further, the only problem being Bart had literally cannonballed into her life.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"_Jasmine!"_

He was certainly persistent if nothing else.

She didn't want to lead him on, but she didn't know him well enough to try and explain the truth. She hadn't told anyone this particular secret, although there were times she was convinced Seth her twin brother knew.

"_Jasmine."_

She decided she had to open the door.

"_Bart. Sorry I was in the bathroom. Come in."_

"_It's okay. I just wanted to ask if I could borrow your notes from Chem yesterday."_

"_Why? What happened to yours?"_

"_I kinda didn't make any."_

He smiled sheepishly. So much for being a rogue she thought.

"_Fine. Come in."_

She turned off the film sharply, as he sat down on the sofa. Not that it mattered as he picked up the dvd case from the coffee table.

"_What's this you're watching?"_

"_A film we're discussing in English."_

She blurted almost hysterically. It was the excuse she had planned for her parents just in case they asked questions.

"_But we're doing Shakespeare in English."_

He muttered confusedly as he scanned the back of the case.

"_Next term we're not._ She covered reasonably convincingly. _Here you go._ She stuffed the Chem notes in his lap and eased the case from his grip. _You'd better get going if you still have your essay to write. Mine took me all weekend."_

"_Well that's the next part of my favour. I was wondering if you can help me."_

"_Help you. It's due tomorrow."_

"_Exactly. And I don't know where to begin." _

She did her best to ignore his puppy dog eyes.

"_Fine. Let me get my text book."_

Two hours later, having written a pretty decent essay Jasmine and Bart had collapsed on the sofa beer and crisps in hand.

"_So can we watch your film then?"_

On the way to tipsy Jasmine surprisingly agreed.

"_If you want. I'm not sure it's your kind of thing."_

"_I pretty much watch anything_."

As the credits rolled Bart snaked his arms around Jasmine's shoulder and she deliberately scooted out of his way.

"_Do you want another beer?"_

She practically darted out of the room.

"_No. Wait."_

He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. Ignoring her obvious discomfort and mistaking it for nervousness he clashed their lips together and pushed his tongue into her mouth. It took several seconds for Jasmine to come to her senses but she did.

"_Get off. What are you doing?"_

More out of shock than anger she slapped him round the face and leapt of the sofa.

"_I…I was ju…It was just..."_

"_Get out!"_

Standing up she pointed to the door.

"_I'm sorry Jas."_

"_Just get out." _

In his haste to put as much distance between them as possible Bart didn't even notice her dad, Carl Costello stood by the window steam literally coming out of his ears as he had witnessed the whole scene.

Slamming the front door Jasmine sank to the floor, tears pouring down her face as she buried her head in her hands. Her head was in tatters. What was she going to do? How could she explain?

"_Jas. Honey. We're back."_

She sprinted across the room and jumped onto the sofa, as her parents walked into the front room.

"_I'm here dad. She hitched a smile onto her face. Do you want a hand with the bags?"_

"_That would be great love. I think your mum bought the whole of Tescos." _

Her dad seemed oblivious to the fact her whole world had just ended.

"_Only the essentials darling."_

Heidi smacked him playfully as she marched into the kitchen empty handed.

"_Give your dad a hand love and then come and help me with the tea. I can't peel potatoes with these nails." _


	3. As The Evening Progressed

As The Evening Progressed

Jasmine admittedly was not usually grateful for the chaos being part of a big family and a semi-famous one at that often created, but tonight the distractions were exactly what she needed.

"_Move."_

Riley demanded as he dive-bombed onto the sofa beside her and grabbed the remote from her lap.

"_Why? I was here first."_

"_I'm older than you."_

"_I'm more mature than you. Besides aren't you meant to be going out with that McQueen slut tonight?"_

"_Nope. She cancelled. And she's not a slut."_

"_Got a better offer did she?"_

"_If you can call confession a better offer?"_

"_Compared to a date with you anything would be. Why's she going to Church anyway? I wouldn't have put her down as being religious."_

"_She isn't but her mum and sister are."_

"_Oh so she's being dragged along? That says a lot. _She grabbed the remote back and flicked over the channel. _Anyway there is nowt on you'd want to watch."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Cos there is no footie on, it's too early for porn and CBBC finished hours ago."_

"_Oh ha ha."_

"_See. Such intelligence. There is a documentary on about the natural world if you're interested?"_

"_Alright smart arse. What's up with you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

She was actually shocked he had noticed something, anything in fact that wasn't about him.

"_You're being more sarcastic than usual. Has something happened at school?"_

"_No I'm fine. Just tired."_

"_Come on Jaz you can tell me."_

She wished with all her heart that was true. Riley used to be the one member of the family she could confide in. As twins she and Seth were too close and Jem was always off doing her own thing and there was no chance of talking to her parents. She and her mum were polar opposites she was currently upstairs on-line shopping for what would be her two hundredth pair of shoes, Jasmine happened to own roughly four all practical, not pretty and sparkly to her mothers dismay and her dad was too self-obsessed or busy playing away. Riley may have inherited that trait to a certain degree, but he always looked out for her and Seth. She knew he cared deep down, but this was too big a secret to trust him with, anyway she couldn't do that to him, not yet, not without being completely sure and prepared for the fallout.

"_I've told you already I'm just tired."_

"_We used to talk all the time. If there is something or someone bothering you, you can tell me."_

"_I don't need your help I can look after myself. Just leave it will ya."_

"_So it wouldn't have anything to do with Bart McQueen then?"_

"_Bart? Why would you think that?"_

She questioned nervously.

"_I saw him leaving here earlier, had a nice handprint on his face too. What did he do?"_

"_Nothing. Nothing bad anyway. He…we were tipsy."_

"_Does dad know you've been drinking?"_

"_He might have an idea when he notices he is a couple of cans short although he'll probably think it was you. Dad didn't see Bart earlier did he? That's the last thing I need."_

"_No you're safe. He didn't get back from shopping till he was well away. What happened?"_

"_I told you it doesn't matter."_

"_He didn't try anything did he?"_

"_He kissed me. I was shocked so I slapped him. Happy?"_

"_I bet he wasn't._ Riley couldn't help himself. _Sorry. He really likes you Jaz."_

"_I know and I like him, just not in that way."_

"_Why what's wrong with him? You are fussy."_

"_If you like him so much you go out with him."_

"_He's really not my type."_

"_Yeah well he's not mine either."_

Jasmine was growing more and more frustrated by his interrogation, he definitely got that from their dad.

"_What's that meant to mean?"_

Riley raised his eyebrows suspiciously. Was she hiding something? He'd had his suspicions for a while about her sexuality and her lack of interest in boys, but he didn't want to push her into revealing something she may not be ready to admit.

"_Nothing."_

"_Jaz?"_

"_Leave me alone Riley."_

He really had no idea how wrong he was and she didn't think that blurting everything out in a fit of anger would help her situation any, so pulling on her coat, she slammed the front door and stormed out into the blistering night hoping to put some space between herself and her problems, not that she could run away from them forever.


	4. Time To Face The Truth

Time To Face The Truth

Jasmine was walking through the village her brain switched onto autopilot. She had no clue where she was going or why, but her feet seemed to be treading a familiar path. She stopped suddenly to take in her surroundings and she realized she wasn't alone.

"_Bart?_ He lifted his head at the sound of her voice, he'd obviously been crying as his eyes were bloodshot. _What are you doing here?"_

She instantly knew something was wrong. Jubilee Gardens, the fountain at the back happened to be where they first met. They had both been searching for some solitude hoping to escape the madness of their families. They had spent the entire afternoon trying to convince each other they were worse off, but they had just ended up reminding themselves what made them so special.

"_I am sunbathing. What does it look like?"_

"_Sorry stupid question. So what happened?"_

"_Nothing."_

He mumbled.

"_It looks like it."_

She drawled sarcastically.

"_What suddenly made you so interested anyway?"_

He wasn't going to forget the events of that morning all that easily.

"_We're mates aren't we? And mates look out for each other."_

"_Mates?"_

He couldn't help sounding disappointed.

"_Yeah. I mean we are aren't we?"_

"_You just want to be mates?"_

How on earth was he going to manage that? He'd fallen for Jasmine the first time he saw her, in this very spot in fact.

"_I do care about you Bart."_

She tried to assure him, but she had no idea how she was going to explain herself if he started asking questions.

"_And here comes the but."_

"_I know you were hoping for more, but I don't want to give you the wrong idea. _Well she certainly hadn't done that. The slap to his chops had been proof of that. _It doesn't stop me caring."_

"_Just go away Jaz."_

He pulled away from her as she had attempted to wrap her arm round his shoulder.

"_Don't be like that."_

She couldn't handle the thought of Bart not wanting anything to do with her. He was the one person who actually cared for her even slightly.

"_If I am not good enough to date the daughter of a washed up sleaze bag footballer, why should I settle for being your friend?"_

He spat venomously.

"_You don't think I want to date you. I'm not a snob. I am nothing like the rest of my lot. It's not that I don't like you like that it is that I can't."_

"_What's that meant to mean?"_

"_You tell me your story and I will tell you mine. _She was hoping to call his bluff. A_fter tonight I'll bet you'll wish you had never met me."_

"_Ditto." _

They sat in silence for minuets that seemed to drag on for hours as they wracked their brains for the briefest glimmer of inspiration that would help them articulate what they wanted to say.

Jasmine shivered pulling Bart back to reality as she instinctively shuffled closer to him for warmth, but when they realized how comfortable they were they both jumped apart embarrassedly. It was then Bart remembered the shed he had seen on his trek around the village earlier, as he had attempted to clear his head. He'd been planning to invite her there that afternoon, before the slap.

"_Come on. I've got an idea."_

He started walking away in the direction of the forest. Jasmine was extremely reluctant to go in there. Firstly it was dark and there was no path to speak of (she could imagine the look on her mother's face now) and secondly she had barely known Bart a month, she had no idea how he was about to react to her news, especially as he had already admitted having feelings for her.

"_Can't we just stay here?"_

Jasmine was cold, but that was better than being raped or murdered or left for dead.

"_I want to show you something. You'll be warmer I promise."_

"_It's just a bit dark to be wandering around in there."_

"_I know where I am going and I promise I won't leave you or hurt you. I just want to have some shelter while we talk and I don't fancy going back to mine or yours."_

She had to admit he had a point.

"_Is that a promise? Whatever I tell you…however bad it is you won't hurt me or leave me?"_

"_Of course I won't. _Bart was starting to wonder what she could possibly have to tell him. _It really can't be that bad though."_

"_Don't bet on it." _

Jasmine mumbled.

"_Right. Here we are."_

He smiled smugly waiting for her approval.

"_Here? It's a hut."_

"_Yeah. What were you expecting, some posh hotel?"_

"_No it's brilliant."_

She couldn't believe it. She'd actually been expecting a trip to the chippy and a seat at the bus stop, but she wasn't going to let on to Bart.

"_I wouldn't go that far, but at least it's warmer than sitting by the fountain."_

They sat down side by side on the dust covered floor. Jasmine scooted closer to him as the place was full of spiders and she hated them and Bart was not a fan either, so he didn't panic when he felt their arms to brush together teasingly.

"_Fair point. So are you going to tell me about tonight?"_

"_What about it?"_

"_Come on Bart. I thought we were being honest with each other."_

"_There isn't much to tell. It's daft really."_

"_I bet it isn't. It obviously upset you."_

"_I over reacted. She tends to have that effect on me."_

"_She?"_

"_My mum. She packs me off here and then calls me out of the blue to say she's doing a bunk. Wonderful ain't it?"_

"_Where's she moving to?"_

"_Somewhere with my thug of a step father. He beats her and me up and I'm the one she ships out."_

"_Maybe she thought you'd be better off with Myra?"_

Jasmine attempted to reason with him, but Bart was having none of it.

"_My mum doesn't think like that. She's definitely one of a kind."_

"_Really? I would have said that about most of the McQueen's anyway."_

"_Oi that's my family you're dissing."_

He punched her shoulder playfully.

"_Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."_

"_I know. But I wouldn't worry you're right anyway. So, your turn."_

"_Oh it's nothing. Just having a bad day. I shouldn't have taken it out on you I'm sorry."_

Bart could tell she was flaking on him.

"_What was it you said about honesty?"_

"_I know, but even if I could…you won't understand. It has taken me my whole life to accept this."_

"_Now you're talking in riddles."_

"_I like you a lot and I do know you are attractive, but I…the thing is…"_

"_Spit it out will ya?"_

"_Riley thinks I'm gay, but it isn't that simple."_

"_You're not are you?"_

"_No. You're going to wish I was when I tell you my real problem."_

"_I doubt it. Come on Jaz you can tell me."_

He clasped her hand and stroked it comfortingly, but she pulled away from his grip.

"_Don't. You need to listen to me and you have to believe me. The reason I can't go out with you, or another lad is because…"_

"_What?"_

"_I am one."_

"_You are one what?"_

"_I am a boy."_

His reaction was instant and completely the opposite of what she had been expecting. He just burst out laughing.

"_Ohhhhhh. That's hilarious. I'd stick with the whole being gay thing if you want to put someone off."_

"_I'm not trying to put you off. I am telling you the truth."_

"_Well how can that be? You sound like a girl, you look like a girl and I assume you have girl parts, so how on earth are you a boy?"_

"_It's not about what I look like. It's about how I feel and I have never felt right in this body. I can change that and then I'll finally be me."_

"_Change it as in….?"_

"_Have an operation. I want to have a sex change."_

It was the first time Jasmine had ever said those words out loud and she felt such relief, it was like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

"_You what?_ Bart spat in her face, he was definitely not laughing now. He looked disgusted, which is what she had been expecting. _You can not be serious?"_

"_I am._ She rose slowly to her feet. _I've looked into it all and it seems to be the best option for me. I can't keep living a lie."_

"_It doesn't make any sense. Jasmine you are beautiful. You're smart, you're funny why would you want to change that?"_

"'_Cos this isn't me. Not the real me anyway."_

He could tell she was desperately unhappy, but this was quite a revelation. They sat in silence for a good hour. Bart kept opening his mouth about to say something before thinking better of it.

"_So who is the real you?"_

Bart had fallen for Jasmine from the moment they met and a part of him still had feelings for her. He knew they couldn't be together how he wanted, but he made her a promise and he was damn sure going to keep it.

"_Jason. Jason Costello."_

"_Well._ He extended his hand out to him. _Jason. I'm Bart. It's great to meet you."_

He couldn't help but smile as Jason's face lit up at this act of acceptance. He knew he'd be in for a rough ride, but he would have his back all the way, for as long as he needed him. They were in this together.

"_Thank you. _Jason blushed furiously and mumbled sheepishly._ I should probably get going?"_

"_Do you have to? _Bart cringed at how eager and enthusiastic he sounded. Not that it was his fault._ I brought a few cans over here earlier. You want one?"_

"_Sure. You not planning on running for the hills?"_

"_It was a shock Jasm…I mean Jason, but if you are sure that is what you want I am not going to turn my back on you now. I mean you are my one real friend in this place."_

"_That's good to know. So, pass us a can then."_


	5. Confessions Part One

Confessions: The Secret Is Out (Part One)

Bart was startled awake as a shiver ran up his spine. He fished in his pockets for his mobile and turned it on. It was seven am and there were three messages and twelve missed calls, evidently someone had been worried about him. He switched it off as another message came through beeping loudly. He didn't want to wake Jasmine up as she was still asleep. Looking at her, watching as her chest rose and fell rhythmically, he felt tears spring to his eyes, he couldn't accept what she had told him last night.

"_Hey. _Jasmine whispered disturbing his confusing thoughts. _Are you….are you okay?"_

"_I've got to get going. Stuff to do before school tomorrow. I'll see you later okay?"_

Jasmine just nodded her understanding as he literally ran as fast as he could away from her and the truth of what she had told him last night. Not wanting him to bottle everything up and not talk to her again, she sent him a text message.

'**Soz I dropped that on u last night. We need 2 talk before school, but I'm not free till after tea. Can u meet me in pub later? 7ish.'**

He collapsed against the fountain, fighting to catch his breath; he read the text that had come through on his phone. Unable to formulate a polite response he just switched it off.

Jasmine waited for about ten minuets but when she was convinced Bart wasn't going to reply or return to the shed she picked herself up and the remaining cans from the night before and then headed home, ready to face the wrath of her parents. Reaching the Dog and seeing her dad and Riley stocking up behind the bar, she pulled her hood up and made a run for the stairs, but her plan to be inconspicuous backfired as she collided spectacularly with Seth.

"_Owww Fuck! Who…?_ Her hood fell from her head so he could see her face_. Jas where the heck have you been? Mum's been going spare."_

"_Out."_

"_Where?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_She says you had a fight with Riley."_

"_Not really. I just needed some fresh air."_

"_Where did you go?"_

"_For a walk? What's with all the questions?"_

"_No reason. She wanted to call the police. Dad calmed her down."_

"_I just went for a walk to clear my head. Riley could have told them that. I needed a break from this mad house."_

"_What happened with you and Bart yesterday?"_

"_Nothing. Why?"_

"_Dad said you and him had some kind of argument."_

"_How does he know? Can't Riley keep his gob shut?"_

"_It had nowt to do with him. Dad saw you."_

"_Great. I slapped him."_

"_Why? Was it him you were with tonight?"_

"_I wasn't with him with him. We were just talking. We fell asleep talking."_

"_Yeah right."_

"_We had a couple and cans, got a bit tipsy and talked until we fell asleep. Nothing else happened. I told him I wasn't interested. He had tried to kiss me that morning which is why I slapped him."_

"_Yeah well Riley thinks-"_

"_I'm gay."_

She knew exactly what her brother thought he had discovered, she'd just never corrected him.

"_Are you?"_

Seth was surprised she had admitted it so easily.

"_No. But that is what Riley thinks. He always has. I probably gave him the wrong idea tonight when I told him Bart wasn't my type."_

"_He has a point though. You don't really show any interest in lads."_

Jasmine scowled. That was hardly fair. Seth didn't have many girlfriends and when Jem was dating it wasn't like she paraded lad after lad through the house. It was only Riley who seemed to have a girlfriend every other minuet because he was incapable of keeping it in his pants.

"_I show a normal amount. Is it really that important? Why is my love life the major topic of conversation anyway?"_

"_Because mum and dad just wanted to know why you argued with Riley."_

"_So he told them I'm gay? Great. He was bugging me about Bart."_

"_What's up with him anyway? He's a McQueen they're all good looking."_

"_I'm not saying he isn't it's just-"_

At that moment their mum burst into the lounge cutting their conversation short.

"_Jasmine!"_

"_Oh God."_

"_Baby where have you been? _Her fake concern quickly turned to horror at the thought of what the press would have made of her daughter's latest outfit choice. _Have you been out all night dressed like that?"_

"_Yes. It was freezing when I went out and I've just got in."_

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, struggling to breathe as her mum enveloped her in her arms.

"_Where were you?"_

"_She was with Bart."_

Seth supplied to be deliberately unhelpful.

"_All night?"_

Her mum couldn't help sounding a little impressed. Her daughter had finally found herself a boyfriend.

"_Nothing happened._

"_It better not have."_

She scolded as she slipped back into concerned mum role.

"_It didn't._ She thought now was her best opportunity to put the record straight. _But whatever Riley said I am not gay." _Well that part she hadn't figured out yet.

"_We didn't think you were. _She couldn't help notice the relief spread across her face as Seth mouthed behind here back "she did" _I just wish you would wear those pretty dresses I bought you. You have a figure most girls would die for and you insist on covering it up. You should take a tip from Mercedes."_

"_And flaunt all I've got. That's not really me."_

"_I don't get it. You would look stunning if we sorted your hair and makeup and you stopped wearing those hooded things. Sometimes I think you should have been born a boy too. You're happier when you're roughing it about with your brothers."_

"_It would have solved a lot of problems. _Jasmine mumbled to herself. Seth couldn't fail to notice the hurt in her eyes as she turned and stomped off to her bedroom to hide her sniffles. _I'm going to have a sleep."_

"_Fine. You still have chores to do so I'll wake you in a couple of hours."_

"_Great."_

"_Jaz-"_

"_Not now Seth."_

She hurriedly closed the door in his face. He happened to be more observant than their mother and right now she needed a break from the interrogation.

"_Fine. We'll talk later."_

Meanwhile at the McQueen's Bart walked in and was immediately ambushed by Myra, Carmel and Mercedes. He could barely make out what they were saying although the general gist was '_Where? When? Who? What? And Why?'_

"_Sit. _Myra pushed him forcibly onto the sofa. _Lets try that again. Where did you go last night?"_

"_Out."_

"_Where to?"_

Carmel snapped. Her police instincts kicking in. He actually felt like he needed an alibi."

"_None of your business."_

He spat as he tried to stand up.

"_No but it is mine. _He cringed as Myra slapped him across the back of the head. _Who were you with?"_

"_I met Jaz. We talked, had a couple of cans and fell asleep."_

"_And that's it?"_

"_Nowt else happened. She's not interested."_

"_Is she gay?"_

Mercedes asked. She had had her suspicions about her since they met.

"_No."_

"_Strange._ Carmel sighed whistfully. _I thought she could be. She's not very girly."_

"_That doesn't make her gay."_

"_She isn't gay she's…"_

"_What?" _

The McQueen asked in unison, desperate for any gossip about the new arrivals.

"_She says she is a boy."_

"_What?"_

"_She thinks she's been born into the wrong body."_

Carmel looked confused, Mercedes burst out laughing, which he couldn't blame her for as that had been his reaction and Myra looked at him as though an alien had landed before her eyes.

"_Is she serious?"_

"_It would be a weird thing to lie about."_

Bart shrugged.

"_Do her family know?"_

"_She assumes Riley thinks she is gay, but she has never put him right and the others don't have a clue."_

"_So how did you leave it with her?"_

"_I told he…him we would be friends, but this morning I ran. I needed to clear my head."_

"_So you handled that well."_

Carmel drawled sarcastically.

"_It was a bit of a shock Carm. A week ago I met this wonderful girl who I fell for like a tone of bricks and then today she is telling me we can't be together, because she is a boy in a girls body, but she wants to be mates. How am I meant to turn my feelings off just because she wants to go round calling herself Jason?"_

"_So you are gay?"_

"_No. I like Jasmine not Jason."_

Bart explained as though it was the simplest thing in the world to understand.

"_But they are the same person."_

"_No they are not. Jasmine wants to make the change permanent so I am going to have to focus on being Jason's mate, because Jasmine won't exist."_

"_But you love her/him."_

Carmel cooed.

"_No…yes…I don't know. I'm confused."_

"_Us too love."_

Myra reassured him.

"_I'm going to bed for a bit to try and get some kip. I have a headache. Just promise me one thing."_

"_What?"_

"_You won't say anything to the Costello's. They have to hear this from Jas…Jason."_

"_We promise."_

Was the insincere reply he received, but was too tired to worry about.


	6. Confessions Part Two

Confessions: The Secret Spreads Further (Part 2)

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

Jasmine looked at her alarm clock and turned over burying her head under the quilt. It was half eleven which meant she had been asleep for at least two hours, but she didn't feel like she had slept a wink. She'd been thinking about Bart.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"_Jas? Mum says she needs your help with dinner._ The door screeched open as Seth popped his head inside. _Can I ask you something?_ He perched on the bed beside her. She knew she didn't have much choice in the matter so she waited for him to continue. _Did you mean what you said before?"_

"_Before when?"_

"_When mum said you would have been better off being born a boy you said it would have solved a lot of problems. Do you really mean that?"_

"_I was stressed, Seth. I just don't want her to make me wear dresses and heals, showing off my cleavage. It's not me. I'm more comfortable in my jeans, hoody and trainers and playing footie with you and Riley and I hate shopping. Could you imagine me all pretty in pink?"_

"_You sure that's all it is?"_

"_Course. I just need to find my own style then I'll be fine. Are you alright? We've not really had a proper catch up since we moved here. How are things?"_

"_Fine. _He smiled unconvincingly. _Promise me you are okay Jaz."_

"_What's with the sudden concern? I'm fine I've just got some things to work out. Sometimes being a boy would be so much easier."_

"_You think?"_

"_I just want to stop living a lie. I'm so much happier when I can just be me."_

"_I can understand that._ He smiled regretfully. _You know if you ever want to talk about it properly I am here for you. I just want you to be happy."_

"_I know. It has taken a lot of getting used to. I don't know if you'll be able to handle it."_

"_Jasmine I…I read your diary. By accident I promise. I didn't tell anyone. But I kinda understand how Riley's got the idea that you are gay."_

"_You read…that was private. How?...When? GET OUT!"_

"_Jasmine I'm sorry."_

"_I don't want to hear it. You read my private diary._ She tried to drag him out of her room. _How am I meant to trust you with anything?"_

"_How long have you felt like that?"_

"_I said GET OUT."_

She attempted to slam the door in his face, but he pushed relentlessly against it.

"_NO. I want to help you. How long have you felt different?"_

"_I don't want to talk about this."_

"_Were you going to tell us or just go to a private clinic and get the op?"_

"_GET OUT SETH!"_

"_NO. You have to tell me."_

"_I don't have to do anything. Leave me alone."_

"_But Jaz-"_

"_Go. Now."_

"_Jasmine? Seth? I need your help with dinner._ Having missed the slanging match their mum walked in to find Seth slumped outside Jasmine's bedroom, back resting against the wall, tears streaming. _Seth? What's the matter, Honey?"_

"_Nothing."_

He mumbled as he wiped his tears away.

"_Where's your sister?"_

"_Sleeping I think."_

"_What's happened?"_

"_Nothing. I've just got a headache. Give her a shout I'll get started on the spuds." _

He wanted to avoid the inquisition so he kissed her fleetingly on the cheek and sprinted downstairs, where he bumped into Riley in the clutches of one Mercedes McQueen.

"_Eurgh. Riley, I need a word."_

"_Can't you see I'm a little busy?"_

He gestured none too subtly at the scantily clad barmaid.

"_It's important. It's about Jasmine."_

"_Can it wait till later?"_

Seth was blatantly ignoring or oblivious to the fact he was on a promise.

"No it can't. You can catch up with your bit of skirt later."

"_Fine. Sorry babes. Have to take a rain check on this afternoon. Family emergency just come up._ Riley grabbed Seth by the arm and frog marched him upstairs to the flat. _What could possibly be so important that I have to pass on such a glorious opportunity?"_

"_I know what's been up with Jasmine. Why she doesn't have a thing with guys. Why she slapped Bart McQueen."_

"_I told you, she's gay."_

"_She isn't. You're not far off. She's a transsexual."_

"_A what now?"_

"_It means she believes she is a boy in a girl's body."_

Riley felt his legs give way beneath him. He clasped the banister for support.

"_How?...erm how do you know for sure?"_

"_Cos I read her diary. Riley she wouldn't make something like this up."_

"_No, but it is quite a bit to take in. I think it would have been simpler if she had been gay. Does Bart know?"_

"_I'm guessing she told him last night."_

"_I bet that went down well."_

"_He won't know what's hit him."_

"_What about mum and dad?"_

"_She told mum earlier you got the gay thing wrong, but she didn't say anything else."_

"_So what do we do?"_

"_I don't know. You're the oldest. I was hoping you'd have some ideas."_

"_Yeah, cos I've dealt with millions of situations just like this, Seth._ He replied sarcasm evident in his tone. _I think we should talk to Jasmine first. Get all the facts."_

"_Then?"_

"_Maybe speak to Bart."_

"_What about mum and dad?"_

"_It will be down to Jasmine to deal with them. For now we sit down as a family and eat lunch."_

"_That will be fun."_


	7. We Only Want What's Best

Finding Out The Truth: We Only Want What's Best For Her

As the boys had anticipated dinner was anything but fun. As they sat eating in silence it was obvious Jasmine was exerting all her self control not to stand up and slap them right there and then.

"_Riley can I have a word?"_

She hissed in his ear as he stood by the sink chatting away to their dad about the latest football results.

"_In a bit Jas. I've got to finish these."_

"_Now."_

"_Okay just give me a sec."_

"_What is it Seth has told you?"_

"_What he read in your diary. I have to give you credit Jas it does top the whole 'I'm gay' thing."_

"_You think I'm doing this for attention?"_

"_I never said that."_

"_Well exactly who knows?"_

"_Seth obviously, me and I'm guessing since you told Bart most of the McQueen's."_

"_He wouldn't have done that. He was in shock, but he agreed I had to be the one to tell my folks."_

"_And are you going to tell them?"_

"_Mum was worried I was gay and relieved when I told her I wasn't so she could dress me in pink, how do you think she'll cope with this?"_

"_She might get over you wearing your hoodies."_

"_I doubt that very much."_

"_What about dad?"_

"_I don't know, but I can't see him throwing a coming out party. I mean can you imagine the press coverage?"_

"_How long have you felt like this? Seth was distraught. You could have told us you know? We'd always be here for you. We're your brothers."_

"_It's taken me a long time to come to terms with this. I just wasn't ready for you to know."_

"_I understand that. How did Bart take it?"_

"_Better than I thought he would. He kinda freaked this morning, but I was expecting that."_

"_Yeah, well I guess discovering the girl you have fallen in love with thinks she is a boy will come as a bit of a shock."_

"_What do you mean fallen in love with?" _

Okay so she knew he fancied her, he as good as told her that earlier, but falling in love was a whole different thing. She'd hardly been comforting.

"_Didn't he tell you? I'm not surprised after your revelation. Seth said he told him he'd fancied you from the day you first met."_

"_Oh God."_

"_What's up?"_

"_I told him we could only be friends. He seemed okay with that."_

"_And?"_

"_Would you be able to turn your feelings for say Mercedes on and off just like that?"_

"_But he's got to. I mean you both have to. Bart isn't gay."_

"_It's not that simple."_

"_Have you talked this through with him properly?"_

"_Obviously not."_

"_Well I'd do that before you tackle mum and dad. You're going to need all your friends around you when you do."_

"_And Seth?"_

"_I'll deal with him. You get your butt over to the McQueen's. I'll tell mum you're going to study. See you later."_

"_Yea, bye. And thanks Riley."_

"_Any time Jasm- Jason. Any time."_

"_So was I right?"_

His dad whispered in his ear.

"_About what?"_

Riley tried to sound aloof.

"_Is there something going on with her and Bart?"_

"_Kind of."_

"_Come on Riley. We only want what's best for her. Your mum thinks she could be batting for the other side. I told her that was crazy. She isn't is she?"_

"_I really think you should have a talk with Jas."_

"_Riley?"_

"_It's none of my business dad, but she isn't gay."_

"_So what is it then?"_

"_Ask her." _

"_You know she'd have dobbed you in if this had been about you."_

"_Not likely. And leave Seth alone too."_

"_So he knows? Maybe I can force it out of him."_

"_You need to ask Jas. If she doesn't tell you, she'll never trust us again."_

"_Fine. Where's she gone?"_

"_Bart's I think."_

"_Right I'll give her a call."_

"_Wait till she gets back. She's gone over to his to study."_

"_mmmmm I bet."_

"_Nothing's happening with them dad."_

"_I know, but there is no harm in calling to check she's alright."_

"_She's just left the house."_

"_I didn't mean right now. Maybe in ten minuets or so."_

"_Leave it till later. You're meant to be helping me with these dishes."_

"_You're right. Weren't you seeing Mercedes tonight? I mean if you wanted to get off I could finish these."_

"_Nice try dad, but she's coming here."_

"_Couldn't you pick her up? You're meant to be a gentleman."_

"_Nope. She's meeting me here in half an hour as we arranged, so can you please help me with these dishes? I am not going to spy on Jas for you either. Do your own dirty work."_

"_I could pay you."_

"_Listen to yourself."_

"_I've got twenty pounds here with your name on it."_

"_Twenty?"_

"_Fine. Thirty."_

"_I could consider it."_

"_Forty?"_

"_Fine. I'll get my coat. See you later dad."_

"_Bye son."_

Carl handed over the money with a smile. Okay so it wasn't great parenting, but if Jasmine was keeping secrets from them he really needed to know what was going on. He only wanted to help her after all.


	8. Are We On The Same Page?

Are We On The Same Page?

The McQueen house seemed surprisingly quiet usually you could hear loud voices and other noises followed by even louder voices once you stepped foot on their drive. It was obvious someone was in as Jason could at least hear the TV. He risked a cheeky glance through the front window, as the curtains were open and he was relieved to discover it was Bart lying on the sofa.

**Knock Knock**

"_Hi. _ Rooted to the spot, Bart stood aside to let Jason enter, unable to even form a coherent sentence. _Can I have a word?"_

"_Sure. Do you want a drink?"_

"_No ta._ They settled on the sofa. The tension in the air was palpable_. I need to talk to you about this morning. What I told you I know it's complicated but I really need you to understand where I am coming from. I never wanted to lead you on. I like you I do in fact I know I was falling in love with you, but I know we can't go there. Do you understand what I mean?"_

"_No I don't understand it but I am trying." _

"_Bart I still want you in my life even if it's just as friends."_

"_Friends? That is all you want?"_

"_It's all we can be. I'm a boy. I am going to have a sex change operation. I am going to start transitioning as soon as possible."_

"_But physically you are a girl."_

"_That's true, but that isn't who I am and once I start this process I will become physically more masculine."_

"_And that is what you want?"_

"_Yes. I'm sorry."_

"_Don't apologise. You are who you are and I will have to try and deal with that. There is one thing I don't get."_

"_What's that?"_

Jason hoped this was something he would be able to answer.

"_If you are a male as you say how come you still fancy men?"_

"_Sexual orientation and gender are two separate things. Look Bart it is complicated. I know I am attracted to men so let's leave it at that."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes that is why I said it is complicated. I find you attractive but I can't be with you because you're not gay."_

"_No. I guess not."_

Bart couldn't help the sinking feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. He really wasn't sure friendship was all he wanted, he'd fallen hook line and sinker for this girl and just because she was going to be a he, he wasn't sure he could turn off his feelings as fast.

"_Bart I wasn't trying to make this difficult I just wanted to check you were okay. I am going to tell my parents but I wanted to check we are on the same page first. What I am saying is can we just be mates?"_

"_I guess."_

"_I thought you had a soft spot for Sinead anyway?"_

Jason tried to lighten the mood.

"_Sure. I mean she's funny, clever, and gorgeous who wouldn't want her? __**'Me apparently.'**__ But she's got a thing for your brother actually."_

"_Seth? You're kidding right? She's way out of his league."_

"_Maybe, but a girl like her gets what she wants."_

"_I don't think Seth is interested in her actually. He's got his sights on Rae from the burger bar."_

"_Now she is way out of his league."_

_Bart quipped._

"_You're not wrong. __**Beep Beep Beep Beep **__ Sorry it's my dad. He's being a right pain at the moment. Obviously because of what Seth has said to him he is trying to find out what's wrong with me. _**'Jas are you okay? I think we need to have a chat. Don't be out too long. X' **_Let me just text him back. _**'Won't be too long, see you in a bit. X**_"_

"_Are you going to tell him?"_

"_I'm going to have to. Seth or Riyle will drop me in it eventually. I better go he'll only start texting me every five minutes. Are we okay?"_

"_Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Alright. Bye."_


	9. Coming Out

Coming Out

Jasmine arrived home to find the whole family seated around the kitchen table.

"_Okay, is this an intervention?"_

She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"_Sit down love."_

Heidi managed a smile; none of the others could even look at her.

"_So, what's up?"_

"_I want to ask you something and I guess I want you to be honest."_

Heidi spoke in her most silky fake voice.

"_Okay."_

"_Are you…is there anything you want to tell us?"_

Jasmine caught Seth's eye and he shook his head subtly. At least she knew he and Riyle hadn't said anything. So she hitched a smile onto her own face and replied to her mum.

"_About what?"_

"_That's up to you, but I thought this would be a good idea."_

Jasmine felt her stomach sink as her mum placed her journal on the table.

"_Y…y…you've been through my stuff._ She struggled to calm the anger bubbling up inside her. _My personal…that's…it was meant to be private."_

"_You're our daughter. We were worried about you."_

"_Have you read it?_ Jasmine looked at each of them in turn. _Well, have you?"_

She didn't really need to ask that, because her dad was maintaining all his self-control to remain in the same room as her.

"_Yes. _Carl muttered through gritted teeth, _but I don't understand it. You're our little girl. When did it all go wrong?"_

"_Wrong? It's not wrong, dad. It was never right. I have never felt right in this disgusting body."_

"_Disgusting? You're beautiful."_

"_I'm not. I hate it. I was never meant to be like this. _ She couldn't stop the tears flowing down her cheeks. _It isn't me. " _

Seth wrapped an arm round her shoulder comfortingly.

"_Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow when we've had a chance to sleep on it."_

"_Why? It won't be any different in the morning. I want to be a boy."_

"_But you're a girl! _ Heidi screeched. _My daughter."_

"_No. I'm not."_

"_Did you speak to Bart? _ Riyle interrupted as he sensed the conversation was going to go round in circles. _Is he okay?"_

"_As he can be. He is very confused."_

"_I'm not surprised."_

Carl muttered.

"_But he understands."_

"_Good for him."_

Heidi responded sarcastically.

"_At least he is trying."_

Jasmine shot at her.

"_We are too."_

Carl sighed.

"_You weren't meant to find out like that. I was going to tell you myself when I'd been to the doctors and looked into it more."_

"_So you are serious about this?"_

Riyle interjected.

"_Definitely."_

"_What about us? What about…"_

"_The reputation? I think you lot have dragged that through the mud without me. I'm not going to announce this to the world, so I wouldn't worry. Riyle will still be able to play football, mum will still be able to show her face in town, Seth will be fine at school and you can continue having your affairs and poncing around in the pub."_

"_Don't talk to us like that."_

"_Why? Will it upset you? Gosh I have no idea what that would feel like. _She drawled sarcastically. _I'm going out."_

"_No you're not young lady._ Heidi grabbed her arm and refused to let go. _We've not finished talking."_

"_Let me go."_

"_I think we have mum."_

Seth tried to stop the situation erupting.

"_Let me go."_

" _It's not safe to go out this late."_

"_I can take care of myself."_

"_Jason…_Riyle couldn't believe he'd said it himself, but he was trying to smooth the tensions. _Please sit down. We need to talk."_

Smiling at Riyle's attempt at acceptance Jasmine softened her tone and sat back at the table.

"_Fine. Go on."_

"_You need to explain this to us, Jason. We can't accept it if we don't understand."_

Riyle reasoned calmly, although he knew his parents were very unlikely to try as they kept shooting daggers at him when he used Jasmine's preferred male name.

"_Stop calling her that."_

Carl shouted.

"_No._ Jasmine was saved the bother of defending herself, as this time Riyle did it for her. You have to start listening to us dad. If Jasmine says she is meant to be a boy then…she is meant to be a boy. _I'm proud she has been able to come out and tell us this._ He enveloped Jasmine in his arms. _Sorry. I am proud HE has been able to tell us this."_

"_Listen to yourself Riyle it doesn't make sense."_

"_Maybe not, but he is my brother and that means I love him."_

"_She's a girl! _Heidi screeched. _She looks like a girl, sounds like a girl and dresses like a girl, so how in God's name is she a boy? Don't pander to this. It is just attention seeking."_

"_No mum it isn't. I am nothing like you. Thanks for trying Riyle but I knew this wouldn't work."_

"_You have to try Jason."_

"_Fine. If this is me coming out I have something to show you."_

"_Go on then."_

Riyle encouraged.

Jasmine had been waiting for this moment her whole life, the day when she could look in the mirror and actually see the person she wanted to be. The day she would officially be Jason.

"_I will, but I need you and Seth to help me."_

"_Okay. What do you need?"_

Riyle offered his support no questions asked and Seth followed suit.

"_Follow me and all will be revealed."_

Completely shell shocked the boys left their parents sat at the kitchen table.


	10. The Fallout

The Fallout

"_Are you sure about this?"_

Seth cringed as he held the scissors to Jasmine's hair.

"_Yes."_

"_I can't do it."_

He handed Riyle the responsibility.

"_What makes you think I can?"_

He took the scissors, but handed them back to Jasmine quickly.

"_Please? This is important._ She begged. They had spent the best part of an hour riffling through all their wardrobes looking for clothes she could borrow. She'd unearthed the bandages she had stolen from her mum's medicine cabinet and with their help (albeit embarrassedly) they had bound her chest tightly, so her figure was less obviously female, but this was the final step. _If I don't like it, it will grow back."_

"_She has a point."_

Seth conceded.

"_Are you 100% sure about this?"_

"_Yes."_

Riyle closed his eyes and chopped. Seth also covered his unable to watch.

"_So what do you think?"_

They opened their eyes and Jasmine was sat before them, her previously shoulder length blonde hair now just below her ears.

"_It actually works."_

Seth commented in surprise.

"_So is that it then?"_

Riyle wasn't sure his heart could take any more.

"_Actually there is one more step."_

"_What's that?"_

She delved in her desk draw and handed Riyle a bottle of hair dye.

"_That's adventurous."_

"_I think it will suit you."_

Seth gave his approval.

"_You don't think it is too dark?"_

Riyle wasn't sure, but in reality that was because he was still seeing Jasmine's old self.

"_No it will be fine." _

Seth assured him.

Half an hour later when the colour had dried, they selected a blue and white checked shirt and a pair of jeans for Jason to try on.

"_So what do you think?"_

"_I think you look great."_

Seth hugged his twin tightly.

"_Thanks. Riyle?"_

"_I like it, but I'm not so sure about the shirt."_

"_Oi, that's mine."_

Seth whined playfully.

"_Yeah, well I think it is all perfect. Thanks guys."_

"_Are you ready to show mum and dad?"_

Riyle asked.

"_As I'll ever be. Then I have to go and see Bart."_

"_Both in one day? I am impressed."_

Riyle wanted Jason to know how proud he was of him, but like most guys he found it difficult to express his feelings.

"_Bart will be nothing compared to mum and dad."_

Seth teased as Jason rolled his eyes at his lack of subtlety.

"_You'll be fine. We are here for you."_

"_Better get this over with._ Walking into the front room Jason's first thought was 'you could hear a pin drop'. _Mum? Dad?"_

They turned slowly to face him and the look of utter disgust was one he knew he would never forget.

"_Out."_

"_What?" _

Seth and Riyle spoke in unison. Jason had been rendered mute.

"Get THAT out of my house."

"Jason is your son."

Riyle screamed.

"_THAT THING HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME."_

Carl spat venomously with every word unable to look Jason in the face.

"_Dad?"_

"_Out!"_

"_Fine. If he goes then we go."_

"_Mum, please?"_

Jason pleaded as his world seemed to be crashing around him.

"_Just do as your dad says."_

"_Mum, tell him._ Riyle stared at his dad menacingly. He wanted to shake him, to smack some sense into him. _He is your son. You should be ashamed of yourself."_

"_Forget it Riyle. I'll go."_

"_No. We'll go. Pack a bag. You too Seth."_

"_Don't do this Riyle. I'll be okay."_

"_No way. He treats you like this we all leave."_

"_Go and you'll miss that reporter tomorrow."_

Carl sneered smugly.

"_I don't care._ He looked his dad right in the eye. _Family is more important than football."_


	11. A Place To Stay

A Place To Stay

"_As great as it was for you to stick up for me like that Riyle where are we meant to stay?"_

They had been sat outside MOBS their suitcases in tow, drinking smoothies, watching the general comings and goings of the village, but with the shop about to close they had a decision to make.

"_I don't know. Give me a minuet."_

"_Well some of us could have stayed at home if you had managed to keep your mouth shut."_

Seth reminded him in no uncertain terms.

"_I've got it. We could go to the McQueens."_

"_Oh yeah I'm sure Bart will take me in with open arms. Jason quipped. You go and stay with Mercy, Seth can go with you too. If you lend me some cash I can stay in a hotel, or I might just go to grandmas for a few days."_

"_You are not running away Jase. We are in this together."_

Riyle announced a lot more confidently than he felt, Seth folded his arms and huffed to himself.

"_We can't all go to the McQueen's. How can you expect them to put us all up?"_

"_They have plenty of room. Theresa is at one of her mates, Jacquie moved out yesterday and Carmel is shacked up with some Priest. You can kip in with Bart, I'll be with Mercy and I am sure they'll let Seth have the sofa."_

"_I'll have to talk to Bart first. Explain what's happened. He might be expecting this at least."_

"_We better go if we want to catch Myra. Mercy said she is going to Bingo for eight."_

"_Fine. But you're doing the asking."_

Jason scowled at him.

"_You'll be fine."_

Seth comforted him.

"_I doubt it. I've not given Bart a lot of time to get used to this, then we're all turning up at his house. I think you may be bunking in with him tonight."_

"_No way in hell. I'd even sleep on the floor. I am not sharing a room with Bart McQueen."_

"_He isn't that bad._ Jason conceded, blushing at the insinuation. _Not that I…he's actually a nice lad."_

"_Come on you two._ Riyle called as they were lagging behind. _ We'll miss her if you don't hurry."_

"_And that would be such a shame."_

Seth whispered so only Jason heard him.

Considering the number of people usually in and around the McQueen house it was strangely deserted.

Riyle walked up to the front door and knocked, but they received no answer.

"_Hello. Hello."_

Jason could hear voices from inside, so as per his earlier visit he chanced a sneaky glance through the front window. The television was playing away to itself as Bart had obviously fallen asleep watching something.

"_Bart!" _

Jason knocked on the window. Bart jumped at the sound of his name and he rolled off the sofa. They all laughed heartily at the look of shock on his face, then Jasmine remembered she didn't look like who he was expecting, so she pushed Riyle forwards to speak.

"_Bart can you let me in? We kinda have a favour to ask."_

"_Sure."_

Bart had never really spoken to Riyle Costello so it was a surprise to see him, Seth and another lad he had never met before stood staring through his lounge window.

"_So who is your friend?"_

Bart asked Seth as he had agreed to help him make some drinks.

"_Friend?"_

"_On my couch with your brother."_

Bart knew he was slow, but that was taking the mick.

"_That would be my twin brother._ The words sounded so weird as he spoke them and tried to process them. _Jason."_

"_As in…is that? Wow. _ Bart could barely form a coherent thought. Jasmine had actually done it. She'd managed to pass as a boy. And the problem he had was he couldn't take his eyes off him. _So, she did it then?"_

Bart finally found the words to ask.

"_Yeah."_

"_And I'm guessing you're all here because your folks didn't take this too well?"_

"_Two for two."_

"_But she I mean he…it's brilliant."_

"_I know. That's mine and Riyle's handiwork. You approve?"_

"_Yeah. I don't know about the shirt."_

Seth shot him a dirty look; he knew exactly what he was saying, because he had been there when he bought it.

"_Yeah well I think the whole thing suits him."_

Bart tried to change the topic; he was starting to sound too interested.

"_What did your mum and dad say?"_

"_The short version? Get out."_

"_I assume that was to Jason so why are you and Riyle here?"_

Bart puzzled.

"_Because big brother over there couldn't keep his mouth shut."_

"_So you all got kicked out?"_

"_No we left voluntarily."_

"_Some more than others._ Jason interrupted with a smile. _I was just wondering if you wanted some help with the drinks only there is a potential drought in your front room."_

He quipped.

"_Sorry. We got talking about what happened tonight. You look amazing by the way."_

"_Thanks._ Jason flushed at the compliment. _Do you think we will be able to crash here tonight? Only if we can't we are going to have to look for somewhere else to stay soon."_

"_I'm sure it will be fine. Aunty Myra will be drunk as a skunk by the time she's back from Bingo anyway, so she won't notice who is here."_

"_And you don't mind? I mean I know today hasn't exactly been easy for any of us, but I never meant to hurt you."_

"_Don't worry. I'm a McQueen. I'm made of stronger stuff. You can stay in my room tonight if Seth is having the sofa. You don't mind sharing a bed do you? I won't jump you or anything I promise."_

He joked to ease the tension.

"_I don't mind. Sharing the bed I mean. The other thing I may have a problem with."_

He attempted to smile, but he couldn't ignore the look of hurt, or was it disappointment in Bart's eyes, either way he couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, more commonly known as guilt.


	12. Jasmine Or Jason

Jasmine/Jason

It was 03.22 and as Jason lay curled up, agonizingly close to him, snoring contently, Bart sat up against the head board he was wide awake and his head was banging.

'_**How can you do this to me?' **_

He tensed every muscle in his body, fighting the overwhelming desire he had to touch him, to hold him tightly in his arms. Falling asleep was not an option. If he did that he had no control. He couldn't risk even the lightest of touches. If he did that all promises he had made him of not jumping him were sure to go out of the window.

'_**I can't do this. What even made me think I could?'**_

Bart roughly wiped away the tears falling silently down his cheeks. Lifting the quilt he slipped out of the bed, stealthily like a thief he navigated his way downstairs and tiptoed passed the sofa, where Seth was lay, also snoring peacefully. Bart was a McQueen through and through and their answer to any difficult situation which ranged from breakups to kidnap was a good old cup of tea, so quietly as possible he switched on the kettle.

"_Mine's two sugars." _

For the second time Bart jumped as he was startled back to reality. He turned to find Jason, his hair on end, bleary eyed, stood behind him. He looked different. But good different.

"_What are you doing up?"_

"_It was weird waking up by myself when I was in a strange bed. Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."_

"_It's okay. I couldn't sleep, I've got a headache. I thought a drink and some paracetomal would help. I didn't mean to disturb you."_

He was struggling to look at him.

"_Bart are you okay?"_

Jason rested his hand on Bart's shoulder, which sent a shiver down his spine.

"_Yeah I told you, headache."_

He mumbled.

"_Oh._ Something wasn't right. _Bart?_ Jason clasped his hand, forcing him to look at him. _If something was wrong you'd tell me wouldn't you? I don't want things to be weird between us."_

'_**Too late.' **_ _"Everything's fine. I'm just not used to sharing my bed with someone who takes up the whole thing."_

He tried to make light of the situation.

"_I'm sorry. You should have just pushed me over or out. It is your bed."_

Jason realised his still had hold of Bart's hand, but he hadn't said anything and he was enjoying the feel of the touch.

"_It's okay._ Bart had realised Jason was still holding his hand, it was strange, but he didn't want to let go. _Next time you sleep on the floor. _ He teased playfully. _Can I have my hand back?_ He smiled. _ I need it to make the tea."_

"_Yeah. Sorry."_

Jason blushed furiously.

"_Stop apologising._ Bart scolded him. _You haven't done anything wrong."_

"_I know. I just wish…_Carrying their drinks they crept back upstairs leaving Seth undisturbed. Sat up in bed, so close they were practically touching, Jason struggled to put into words how sorry he was that he was hurting him. _I wish I was 'normal'. I wish I could be with you."_

"_You want to be with me?"_

Bart whispered, as slowly he closed the gap between them.

"_More than anything."_

Jason replied sadly.

"_Do you mean that?" _

Bart reached up and gently touched his lips.

"_You know I do."_

"_I want to be with you too."_

"_I know you do._ Jason could literally hear his heart beating. _Please don't do this Bart."_

He mumbled incoherently, as Bart's lips met with his own.

"_I love you, Jasmine."_

Jason pushed him away forcefully. His heart was literally breaking, his throat had sealed up so if he had wanted to scream and curse him, he couldn't. But for the first time Bart was unable to speak either.

'_**How didn't I see that coming?'**_

Jason stood up and stormed outside, he had no idea where he was going, his head was all over the place, but his feet seemed to be on autopilot. Upstairs Bart was literally frozen in shock, tears flowing silently down his face. The one thing he was sure of was he had really messed up.


	13. It Was A Mistake

It Was A Mistake

"_That's my cardigan."_

"_I think you'll find it's mine."_

"_Girls will you please give it a rest. What in God's name is he doing here?"_

Seth sat up to find himself surrounded by women and for the first time he didn't think it was a good thing.

"_They all turned up last night. Something to do with walking out, Riyle said."_

"_We didn't all walk out._ Seth interjected. _Dad chucked Jason out so Riyle decided we should all leave. Can I have a drink of something?"_

"_Sure."_

Dutifully Carmel followed his request.

"_So who is Jason?"_

Myra asked in confusion.

"_Jason would be Jasmine and as far as I know s..he is upstairs with Bart."_

"_No. He isn't._ None of them heard Bart until he had reached the bottom of the stairs. _He left last night."_

"_Why? What did you do?"_

"_Nothing. _Bart tried to hide his guilt. _It was a misunderstanding."_

"_I bet it was."_

Seth scolded him.

"_It was. I'm going to go and find him."_

"_You let him leave when they had nowhere to go?"_

Carmel couldn't hide her disgust.

"_There was no stopping him Carm."_

"_Did you even try?"_

Seth demanded. Bart didn't even attempt to lie his way out of that.

"_It isn't as simple as that." _

"_Why? What did you do?"_

"_No…nothing bad."_

"_Bart!"_

Seth growled.

"_I…I kissed him."_

"_And then?"_

"_I…I may have called him Jasmine."_

"_Oh God._ Seth buried his head in his hands. _Tell me you didn't."_

He groaned.

"_It was a mistake."_

"_Kissing him?"_

Carmel asked.

"_Or calling him Jasmine?"_

Mercy supplied rather unhelpfully. Bart was stopped in his tracks.

"_If you can't answer that you're not going to find him."_

"_It isn't that simple."_

"_It is. Girl or boy he hasn't really changed_. _I know you love him Bart."_

"_I do. I just wish things could be simple."_

Seth wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"_Come on. We have to find him."_

"_It's okay._ Bart reassured him_. I know where he will be."_


	14. I Love You

I Love You

Jason woke shivering and stiff having slept on the dusty wooden floor of the hut where Bart had taken him the previous evening, thankfully they had left a few cans so he had something to drink.

'_**KNOCK KNOCK'**_

"_How come you're so sure he's here?"_

Seth whispered.

"_We were here the other night."_

"_He could have gone to our grans."_

"_He didn't have any money. __**KNOCK KNOCK**__. Jase please let me in?"_

There was no point ignoring him. It turned out he knew him too well and he was irritatingly stubborn.

"_What?" _

He shouted in his face.

"_Can we talk?"_

"_I might leave you guys to it._ Seth stuttered scared by the look on his brother's face. _Good luck. _ He patted Bart's shoulder encouragingly. _I'll see you later."_

He ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, away from what was destined to be world war three.

"_Can I come in?"_

"_I guess. _ Jason stepped aside. _Can I have a drink?"_

"_Don't push it."_

"_You're right._ He conceded. _I am really sorry."_

"_What for?"_

"_Everything about you is clearly Jason, but I fell for you as Jasmine."_

"_I get it. You're not gay. You can't be with a boy, so what you said last night didn't mean anything."_

"_I didn't day that."_

Bart mumbled sheepishly.

"_What does that mean, Bart? You will have to help me understand. You told me you wanted to be with me, you kissed me."_

"_I know._ He sank to the floor burying his head in his hands. _I meant what I said. No matter how I look at things or try to tell myself it doesn't make sense I can't stop. I don't want it to. I love you."_

"_Don't._ Jason rose to his feet and started to walk away, but Bart grabbed him. _I can't do this. We can't do this."_

"_Don't I get a say in this?"_

"_If I thought you meant it I would be the happiest person in the world. You have to move on. Meet someone else."_

"_I don't want someone else."_

"_I want you to be happy Bart. I can't give you what you want and one day when some other girl comes along you'll realise you made a mistake."_

"_I haven't made a mistake."_

"_Let me go. Please. This is what's best for both of us."_

"_I'm not letting you leave me like this."_

He stood firmly in front of the door blocking his only means of leaving.

"_Move."_

"_No. You're not listening to me."_

"_There is nothing else for you to say. You said it all when you called me Jasmine."_

"_And as I have tried to say, I am sorry. It will take some getting used to, but I realised something last night."_

"_What?"_

"_I fell in love with you for loads of reasons when I first met you, but not one of them was because you were a girl."_

"_What do you mean?"_

Jason asked suddenly confused.

"_I mean I fell for you, because we clicked, you make me laugh, you listen to me and you don't think I am some stupid waste of space."_

"_You're not any of those things. You're smart, caring and good looking. You have a bright future ahead of you, Bart."_

"_No, we have a bright future ahead of us."_

"_You don't understand. What are you going to do when we have to defend our relationship all the time? This is going to be difficult. I don't want you to go through that if you don't have to."_

"_You don't understand. I love you and I am not afraid to say it."_

"_Are you sure?"_

He answered his question and silenced him with a kiss.


	15. The Calm Before The Storm

The Calm Before The Storm

Having woken from the best nights sleep he had had in a while, gingerly Jason untangled himself from Bart's arms. It was five in the morning and in a few short hours they would be facing the world as a couple.

"_Where are you going?"_

Jason felt Bart's warm soft hands snake round his waist.

"_Home. I need to get my stuff for school and get changed."_

"_It is only five o'clock."_

Bart squinted at the red numbers flashing on his alarm clock.

"_I'd have to be up and ready for eight anyway."_

"_Surely you can spare me one more hour?"_

He whispered sexily.

"_I__wish__I__could._ Jason deliberately removed Bart's hand which was now moving a little lower down his body than he liked. _Even__if__I__do__I__can__'__t-__"_

"_I__know._Bart whispered. _I__didn__'__t__mean__to__…__I__'__m__sorry.__"_

"_No.__I__'__m__sorry._Jason turned to look him directly in the eyes. _Let__me__work__something__out,__then__I__promise__we__can.__"_

Jason had no idea how that would work, or even if Bart would agree, but he didn't want to argue with him.

"_You don't have to run away then."_

"_I wasn't. I just didn't want to wake you up."_

"_I'm awake now and do you know what I want?"_

"_I think I can guess."_

Jason quipped.

"_I want you to get back in this bed and warm me up."_

"_That I can do. Bart?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are you nervous?"_

"_Honestly. I am brickin' it."_

"_Oh."_

Jason tried to hide his disappointment.

"_But__…_he clasped Jason's hand. _I__wouldn__'__t__change__this__for__the__world.__"_

"_Are__you__sure?_Jason managed a shy smile. _If__you__want__a__way__out__I__am__giving__it__to__you.__"_

"_Jase__I__don__'__t__want__a__way__out_. He squeezed his hand encouragingly. _I__want__you.__Now__please__can__we__have__one__more__hour__before__we__face__reality?__"_

"_Yes_. Scooting over, he snuggled back into position, with his head resting on Bart's chest. _Bart?__"_

"_What?"_

"_Thank you."_

Tenderly he kissed Bart on the cheek, closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	16. Family Support

The second time Jason woke he thought there had been an explosion.

"_You what?"_

"_How can you marry him?"_

"_Jacqueline McQueen if you do anything to spoil this big day you are no longer a part of this family."_

"_Why should that be a surprise? Some things are more important than money mum."_

"_Out. NOW."_

"_I'm going. You have to do the right thing Mercy."_

He couldn't hear the conversation as such, but the raised voices were enough to suggest there was a rift amongst the McQueen women.

"_**WAKE UP IT'S A BEAUTIFUL MORNING."**_

Forgetting where he was Jason thrashed his arms wildly in an attempt to press the snooze button, which happened to be Bart's face.

"_Oi. Calm down will ya?"_

"_What?__Sorry__I__was__just__trying__to__turn__that__off.__At__home__that__would__be__my__side__of__the__bed._He blushed embarrassedly as he jumped out of bed and hastily scanned the floor for the clothes he had discarded the night before. _I__have__to__go.__I__need__to__get__changed__and__grab__my__books.__I__'__ll__meet__you__there__if__you__want?__"_

"_No way. If we're doing this we are doing it together. I'll come by yours for half eight."_

"_Ok._ He kissed him fleetingly on the lips. _I__'__ll__see__you__in__bit.__"_

Ignoring the whispered conversation taking place in the kitchen between Myra and his soon to be sister in law, Jason snuck down the stairs and out the front door, without drawing attention to himself. The last thing he needed was an interrogation; he'd get that as soon as he walked into his own home.

"_Ah look who it is. Where have you been?"_

Riyle quipped.

"_At the McQueen's."_

"_You stayed with Bart?"_

"_Yeah we chilled and talked. It was nice."_

"_And…?"_

"_We're taking things slowly."_

"_But you're going out?"_

"_Who you going out with?"_

Seth interrupted as he stuffed a slice of toast into his mouth.

"_Bart."_

"_Wow.__Another__bloomin__' __McQueen.__Well__if__you__need__anything.__I__'__ll__be__there__for__you_. Seth patted his shoulder encouragingly. _Does__that__mean__he__'__s__over__Sinead?__"_

"_Yeah I guess it does. Look I have to get in the shower. Will you walk in with us today? We could do with the support."_

"_Course. Anything you want. How's Bart taking it?"_

"_He's scared and so am I. But I am used to the flack, so will you have Bart's back if he needs it?"_

"_Sure, for you."_

"_Thanks Seth. Right. I better hurry."_

"_You meant what you said didn't you?"_

Riyle questioned.

"_Of course. He is my brother. No matter who he decides to go out with. Besides I'm guessing it will be Bart taking most of the insults today."_

"_I hope he's ready for it."_

"_Me too. For Jason's sake."_


	17. Baby Steps

By the time Jason had showered and changed it was getting on for quarter to nine, but still there was no sign of Bart. He stood on the bridge, Seth by his side in silence, staring at the ripples in the water.

"_We're going to be late."_

Seth whispered as he rested his hand on his brothers' shoulder.

"_Just five more minuets."_

Jason pleaded. He couldn't give up on Bart just yet. Besides he was notorious for being late.

"_He's not coming."_

"_He is. He promised."_

"_Jase I have to go. If I'm late it's my third strike."_

"_Then go. I'll wait."_

"_No. You're coming with me. Something could have come up. Maybe he's not feeling well."_

"_What all of a sudden?"_

"_Come on. You can go and see him later."_

Seth wrapped his arm around Jason's shoulder and guided him towards the centre of the village.

"_I can't beli-"_

"_Woha. Jason! Wait up! Were you leaving without me?"_

Catching up to them, out of breath, Bart threw his arms around Jason's neck and kissed him full on the lips, oblivious to the disgust etched on Seth's face.

"_I…I thought…why are you always late? You are such a pain Bart."_

"_I__told__you__we__are__doing__this__together__and__I__meant__it._ He squeezed him encouragingly. _Hey,__you__alright__Seth?__"_

"_Yeah, you?"_

"_I am now."_

"_You ready for today?"_

"_As I'll ever be."_

"_Good._ Jason and Seth shared a knowing smile. Jason knew he couldn't stand Bart, but he was making an effort to be civil for his sake. _I__need__to__get__a__move__on,__so__if__you__don__'__t__mind__I__'__ll__leave__you__to__it.__I__'__ll__see__you__at__lunch__if__you__want?__Meet__you__by__the__gates?__"_

"_Yeah.__We__'__ll__see__how__today__plans__out__first._ Bart managed a smile despite his obvious nerves. _But__thanks.__"_

"_It's my pleasure. Sees you laters."_

With a final smile he turned and sprinted towards the school gates, entering just as the bell echoed around the building.

"_We__really__are__going__to__be__late._ Bart mused. _How__do__you__fancy__skiving__for__the__day?__"_

"_As__fun__as__that__sounds_. Jason turned and kissed him tenderly on the lips. _Things__will__only__get__easier__if__we__face__the__music.__"_

"_Are you sure?"_

He drawled sarcastically.

"_Yes__I__am__sure.__Come__on__we__can__do__this._ Jason couldn't help but notice Bart was turning a disgusting shade of green. _Whoa.__Are__you__okay?_He grabbed his waist to steady him as he swayed unsteadily on the spot. _Go__home.__"_

"_I promised you we'd do this."_

"_And we will. Just not today."_

"_It doesn't change anything. I do love you."_

"_And I love you too."_

Jason kissed him longingly on the forehead.

"_Right__I__can__do__this._ Bart clasped his hand so tight he restricted the flow of blood as he marched determinedly towards the school entrance. _Time__to__face__the__music.__"_


	18. Status Update

Status Update

Through the gates. Across the quad. He could hear the whispers and sniggers all around. They had reached the front door. Jason squeezed his hand tightly. He managed to return the pressure.

"_Bart you don't have to do this."_

His stomach was sinking. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"_We're here now."_

He was more or less right. All they had to do was actually walk inside the building. Bart's feet seemed to stick to the ground. He couldn't move.

_**RING RING RING RING**_

"_It's now or never."_

He offered Jason his best smile.

"_You can do this."_

"_No. We can do this. But I was thinking we could maybe take one more day to get used to the idea maybe you could come back to mine and we could watch a film or something?"_

"_I'm not skiving Bart."_

"_Oh well it was worth a try."_

He drawled sarcastically.

"_Move. Freaks."_

Bart staggered into Jason as an all too familiar voice caught their attention.

"_Freaks? Very original."_

Jason shouted as Sinead flicked her hair and flounced passed them into the bustling classroom.

"_I I can't do it."_

"_Then don't. No one knows we are going out and they don't have to. Registration has started I can't be late."_

He kissed Bart fleetingly on the cheek and wandered into the room, dodging the missiles and verbal abuse as he took up his usual seat at the back.

"_Mister McQueen will you be joining us?"_

Miss Barne's addressed him as he stood statue like in the corridor.

"_No…I don't feel too well…I…I'm going home."_

"_Just you then freakazoid."_

Sinead turned to face Jason and threw a crumpled piece of paper at him, before sniggering and turning her attentions back to her witchy mates Ruby and Esther. Jason chose to take the moral high ground and instead of retaliating he put in his ear plugs and whispered 'Pathetic'.

By the time lunch arrived Jason decided Bart had the right idea, so he sent him a text message.

'**Pick a film. I've had enough. Love you. X'**

'**I'm sorry I left you. See you in a bit. Couldn't cope wiv BITCHY Sinead. X'**

'**She's been her usual nightmare self. It does get easier you know."**

'**I know I just wasn't ready, but I will be tomorrow. Hurry up I've ordered a Pizza. X'**

Bart knew one sure way to make good on his promise and this step he could take. He logged onto his Face Book account and changed his relationship status to _**'**__**Bart**____**McQueen**____**is**____**now**____**in**____**a**____**relationship**____**with**____**Jason**____**Costello**__**'**_ he slunk back onto the sofa, a satisfied smile on his face and waited for the bombardment…

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG**_

"_Come in."_

Bart came over all chivalrous and held open the door for him to enter.

"_You have to be kidding me."_

"_What?"_

"_You couldn't walk through the school gates this morning but now you've come out to everyone on the internet." _

"_Wow good news travels fast. Who told you?"_

"_Seth. You need to see what Sinead has wrote."_

"_I don't. I realized after my cowardly decision this morning that it really doesn't matter what she thinks. She is never going to give us her blessing and I am okay with that."_

"_You're sure?"_

"_As I can be. I meant what I said to you. I love you. I never stopped. Tomorrow I promise I will be right by your side."_

"_We'll see. So what film we watching? And I believe you mentioned Pizza?"_

"_It's on the way. Give it chance."_


	19. SOS

S.O.S

Despite Riyle's show of solidarity he and Seth had moved back into the family home, although they were both avoiding their parents the best they could, whilst Jason decided he was better off staying with the McQueens or more specifically Bart.

'_**Riyle. Text me back I need to ask a favour.'**_

"_Do you think he'll mind?"_

Jason jumped as Bart rested his hand on his shoulder.

"_I doubt it. He knows I can't go back there myself."_

"_We could go together."_

"_I__don__'__t__think__dad__will__let__me__through__the__front__door__never__mind__you._ Jason quipped. _But__thank__you__for__the__offer.__"_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

'_**Hey. If it's money I don't have any. If it's your clothes I've already given a bag to Mercy for you.**_

"_Awww. He is ace."_

"_Has he said owt about your parents?"_

"_No and I didn't ask. But you can assume since they are not here kicking off they are still not talking to me."_

"_Pathetic."_

Bart mumbled.

"_That's my family for you. Well not all of them. I mean Riyle and Seth have been really supportive and Granddad accepted it when I told him and Mitzee did too. I guess it's just my mum and dad who are narrow minded bigots."_

"_Never mind. You've got me and my lot. None of them are what did you say? Narrow minded bigots."_

"_You're right. If they can't accept me for who I am, then who needs them?"_

Jason replied less than convincingly.

"_They are your parents Jase, they will come around."_

"_You don't know my mum and dad."_

Bart sat next to him on the sofa and embraced him comfortingly as tears trickled from his eyes.

"_Maybe someone should have a word with them."_

"_Riyle has tried and believe me if dad won't listen to him no one else stands a chance."_

'**We****'****ll****see.****'**_ "__Right__enough__of__the__pity__party.__We__still__have__pizza__to__eat__and__I__believe__it__is__your__turn__to__choose__a__film.__I__have__one__condition.__"_

"_What's that?"_

"_I am not watching Grease again."_

"_Awwwww."_

Jason pouted playfully.

"_Fine. Just once more."_

"_See. You love it too."_

Jason teased.

"_No I don't."_

Bart hurriedly denied.

"_Fine we can watch something else then. How about Fast and the Furious?"_

"_No Grease is fine. If it's what you want then we will watch it."_

"_Great."_

They lay on the sofa entwined as one in contented bliss, watching the film and singing along, unaware of the chaos which was about to erupt.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"_Who's that?"_

Jason delved in his pockets for his mobile.

"_Oh God."_

"_What's up?"_

"_It's m-_

He was cut short by the incessant banging on the front door.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**

"_OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"_

The all too familiar voice of Carl Costello echoed through the house. Jason cowered in his seat as Bart crept gingerly to the front door.

"_It was Seth's idea of a heads up."_

"_A bit late don't you think?"_

Bart drawled sarcastically.

"_I CAN SEE YOU. I SAID OPEN UP NOW."_

"_Any chance we can just ignore him? One of the neighbours might call the cops and they can deal with him."_

"_BART MCQUEEN. I WANT TO TALK TO JASMINE."_

Bart opened the letter box to speak through; he didn't fancy his chances face to face.

"_Mr Costello I know you want to speak to Jason, but maybe you could come back later when my Auntie Myra is here or you have calmed down a bit?"_

"_CALMED DOWN? THIS IS CALM."_

"_He has a point."_

Jason confirmed.

"_I am not letting you in, in that state."_

Bart may as well have been speaking to thin air, because Carl seemed oblivious to what he was saying, he was winding himself up, pacing up and down, staring through the frosted glass and banging insistently on the door.

'_**Riyle SOS.'**_

'_**What's up?'**_

'_**Dad's at the McQueen's.'**_

'_**Don't worry. I'm on the way.'**_

"_LET ME IN."_

"_I can't Mr Costello. Please come back later."_

"_I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE TILL I HAVE SEEN MY DAUGHTER."_


End file.
